Yo quisiera ser
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Cada vez que él te hace llorar, siempre estoy ahí por y para ti. No sé si un día al fin te lo diré, por ahora prefiero callarme. Pero tantas cosas quisiera ser yo en tu vida. Tantas que suena imposible… ¿o no?


**¡Sósha! ¡AL FIN UN RESPIRO! Tuve una semana asquerosa de exámenes pero confío en no haber salido tan mal. Ahora traigo… ¡Un fic KazeEndo! La verdad ya tenía ganas de subir uno de ellos dos, es una de mis parejas favoritas. Y como el pasado IchiRika me puso algo depre éste ya me sube el ánimo. Narra Kazemaru peeero quizá se les haga un poquito extraño ya que he notado que con ésta pareja Endo es el seme, pero yo desde un principio siempre me imaginé a Kazemaru como el seme porque Endo con esa actitud como que se ve más femenino. Me inspiré en "Yo quisiera ser" propiedad de Reik. Inazuma será mío cuando los Inazuma Boys promocionen su Hot Line gratis *¬* Enjoy!**

Cómo quisiera ir en éste momento y partirle la cara al motivo de tu estado, de tus lágrimas, pero prefiero quedarme a consolarte. Lo que daría por evitar que estés así. En tu cuarto no se oye nada más que tus sollozos, las gotas de lluvia contra tu ventana, los segundos del reloj y una canción en la radio, de esas para llorar pero también para desahogarte.

-Pero él me dijo que me quería, Kaze.- Levantas un poco tu rostro empapado de lágrimas y te alejas un poco de mis brazos.

-Lo sé, comprobé que es un cobarde.

-Goenji en sí me prometió la luna pero me dio el piso.- No puedes con tus palabras, sé que te duele y te vuelves a recargar en mi hombro, no puedo hacer más que estar ahí, acariciando tu cabeza tratando de calmarte pero no puedes. Lo amas demasiado para no sentir dolor porque te rompió el corazón. Sin embargo por dentro estoy igual o peor que tu. Sólo estar ahí, apoyándote como tu mejor amigo…

-¿Es que acaso yo le hice algo? ¿Lo lastimé? ¿Y por eso la vida es tan cruel conmigo?- Volviste a mirarme a los ojos pero la verdad no tengo una respuesta. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Cómo a alguien tan alegre, optimista, tierno y amable le puede estar pasando esto.

-Quizá…es una prueba. Lo siento Endo. No sé qué decir.

-Pero ¿sabes?- Tallaste tus ojos con la manga de tu sudadera y sonreíste un poco.- Me alegra que estés aquí. Eres el único que me entiende, bueno, en quien puedo confiar.

-Descuida. Siempre cuidaré de ti.- ¿Que soy el único que te entiende? Tienes razón, tú sufriendo porque el idiota de Goenji te dejó por Fubuki, y yo quebrando porque no soy al que tú quieres más que un amigo…

-¿Qué hago si me vuelvo a enamorar así?- Esa pregunta se me encaja más en el pecho. Me pides un consejo para el día en que el amor vuelva a ti, simplemente te miro pero sonrío. A pesar de ambos tener ya veinte años sigues siendo tan inocente que hace ocho.

-No lo sé, piensa las cosas, aprende de esto que te pasó y si es el indicado…pues entrégate sin pensarlo. Pero ten en cuenta que siempre estaré ahí.

-¿Como ahora?

-Sí, como ahora.- Ya es tarde, me ofreces hospedaje en tu casa y gustoso la acepto. Cenamos, platicamos un rato más y nos fuimos a dormir. Hoy mi cabeza sigue liada. ¿Por qué te querré tanto? Por cómo eres seguramente. Pero eso lastima aunque esta noche podré dormir tranquilo, ya que nuevamente te serví como consuelo.

Horas después como todos los días partimos hacia el campo de entrenamiento pero al parecer te olvídate que al otro día también asistiría Goenji a entrenar. Era mejor comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía perfectamente que no aguantarías un interrogatorio sobre el tema. Pasó a tu lado, hiciste lo mismo, indiferentes, pero te costaba, de eso estaba seguro. Te miré y te sonreí, "Todo esté bien" lo entendiste y nos preparamos para la práctica.

Sí, se me han cruzado varias veces por la cabeza el confesarte todo esto, esto contra lo que no puedo ni quiero luchar contra él. Quisiera ser con el que piensas antes de dormir, que susurres mi nombre en la oscuridad, que al verme te tiemblen la piernas, evites mi mirada, que tartamudees al hablar. AL que le escribes cartas que jamás me darás. ¿Pido demasiado? No lo creo, así te portabas frente a Goenji. Ser tus emociones, y vaciar miles de lágrimas y risas en un abrazo, un beso y un "Te quiero". Por quien despiertas con el deseo de encontrarnos de nuevo cada mañana, que de mí vivas enamorado. ¿Cómo sé todo eso? No lo sé, lo siento desde que te conocí.

Termina la práctica, te admiro ya que en ningún momento te dispersaste de nuestro verdadero objetivo de entrenar. Pero al acabar, todo o que guardaste en un momento ya no pudiste sostenerlo más. Esperaste a que todos se fueran para que el llanto volviera a ti y más aún al ver salir de los vestidores a Goenji de la mano de Fubuki.

-Lo hiciste bien, Endo.- Te abrazo y tú sollozas en mi pecho. Lo que daría por tenerte siempre en mis brazos, tanto que me quedo ensimismado pensándote. Al notar que te habías separado un poco de mi, noté tu mirada confusa.

-Kazemaru, ¿algo te pasa?- Suspiro internamente para no preocuparte más. Negué con la cabeza una y otra vez.- No, no me pasa nada.- Y vuelvo a negar todo, quizá sea cobardía, tal vez miedo de echar a perder nuestra amistad o probablemente piense que no soy tan valioso para estar a tu lado. Porque no sólo en el softball a veces tengo una actitud algo negativa. O verme perdido al no poder ser Goenji, y créeme que no me interesa ser su imagen pero por ti a veces dudo de mis juramentos. Ya me siento derrotado sin haber peleado por ti, Mamoru. Por otro lado, hay ocasiones en la que quisiera acabar con esto. Tomar una maleta con lo que sea y abordar el primer vuelo a donde sea, no volverte a ver en cinco o diez años, o jamás. Ser indiferente contigo, o simplemente odiarte, tal vez así podría suplir lo que me haces sentir. Pero no puedo tenerte lejos tanto tiempo. Seguramente regresaría a ti en algún momento.

-Si tú lo dices. Es mejor que regresemos, al parecer va a llover.- ¿Cuánto tiempo volví a pensar en lo mismo? ¿En seguir creyendo que de verdad te puedo sacar de mi vida? No lo sé, y no quería preocuparte. Miré y tenías razón; el cielo ya estaba más que nublado pero interrumpiste mi pensamiento al tomarme de la mano y los dos salir corriendo del campo de entrenamiento. Por ningún motivo te pediría que rompieses ese acto. Cómo es que se puede ser tan fuerte y tan frágil al mismo tiempo. Una y otra vez me halagas de alguna forma diciéndome lo fuerte que soy en la canga. Y ahora mirame, como un niño y sus mil temores. Tartamudeando cuando te hablo. Sonrojándome sin que te des cuenta. Comenzar a hablar y hablar sin saber en realidad de qué. Mirando a otros lados menos a ti. Tratando de obtener tu atención con lo que sea.

-De la enfermada que nos salvamos.

-Es cierto. No creo poder aguantar tus "¡Quiero jugar football!" todo el tiempo en cama.- De una u otra forma, con un comentario o un tropezón me encanta verte reír justo como ahora, y después ese mohín con tos ojos y mejillas fingiendo enojo pero sabes que es cierto.

-Y yo no soportaría tus "¡Cállate!" y tener a un emo junto a mi.- Te miro con desaprobación pero me conoces tan bien que sabes que no me molesta. Empiezas a reír de nuevo mientras hago lo mismo. Me invitas a pasar a tu hogar, tus padres aún nollegan de su trabajo. Sé que en ésta época del año las tormentas pueden durar toda la noche. Me das el teléfono para avisarque me quedaré contigo otra vez. Me recuerdas que siempre soy bienvenido entu hogar. ¿Algún día me podrás decir que soy bienvenido en tu vida?

-Listo. Mi madre te manda saludos y las gracias.- Coloqué el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar y me siento junto a ti en el sofá mientras tú cambias los canales buscado las reseñas de soccer en la televisión.

-Descuida, me gusta que estés aquí.- Me hubiera gustado tener una grabadora cerca. Me siento más tranquila, tenerme cerca de ti todo el tiempo no es molestia alguna. Por otro lado ¿en qué contexto me lo decías? El de tu mejor amigo seguramente. A veces me gustaría decir "Lo siento" y antes de preguntarme el por qué besarte de una vez por todas, decir "Te amo" y no me importaría mucho si eso te asusta un poco. Y si no me importa ¿Por qué no lo he hecho? Porque tengo miedo de que me rechaces. Bien podría fingir que no me importa pero no por mucho tiempo. Que me quede con las prácticas, los partidos y los momentos que me dejaste acompañarte. Las victorias y derrotas, las risas, todo. Pero de sólo recuerdos y memorias no se puede vivir.- De hecho, no me gusta cuando te vas. Me siento solo.

-Endo, ¿De qué hablas?- Sinceramente no tengo idea de qué me quieres decir. O es eso o sé la respuesta pero no la creo. Después de mucho tiempo cuando juegas a vivir en la fantasía llega un momento en donde ya no crees en nada y te aburre ese juego. Quiero oírlo de tu boca.

-Que creí estar "enamorado" de Goenji pero creo que no fue exactamente así.

-¿Entonces?

-Todavía no estoy muy seguro pero creo que me comportaba así…para llamar tu atención. O tal vez para probar y estar seguro de qué era estar enamorado. Y me gustaba sentirme protegido por ti.- No quepo de asombro. No puedo estar dormido. Eres lo más real que tengo, qué quiero. Tomo tu mano y veo que sonríes, estoy seguro. No es un sueño, aún así espero nunca despertar. Te abrazo y a pesar de tratar de no llorar frente a tui me es imposible, haces lo mismo y me atraes más hacia ti. Ahora veo que era mejor correr el riego de pasar de mejor amigo a algo más pero me tocaba a mí demostrarte que no era un cobarde más. Me separo de ti un segundo, tomé tu rostro y secando algunas lágrimas que quedaban en el borde de tus ojos chocolate te atraigo de nuevo y te beso de una vez por todas. Era mucho mejor de lo que imaginé, más real y tuyo. Correspondiste y eso me anima a profundizarlo más. Sólo el reloj de la sala invadía el ambiente, y fueron varios segundos marcados pero no tenía intención alguna de separarme y veo que tú tampoco.

-Te amo, Kazemaru.- Al fin lo oí, si supieras cuánto lo esperé. Te contesto igual y te abrazo de nuevo.- ¿Siempre estarás junto a mi?

-Te lo prometo.- Vas a la cocina por chocolate para celebrar, siempre tan alegre. Ahora un reto personal; asegurarme de que estés siempre enamorado de mi. Que sea como el primer día. Pero mi mochila en el suelo llama mi atención. Saco un peculiar sobre de él. Sonrío al oír que me llamas. Y rompo el sobre sin que te des cuenta. Creo que no será necesario mostrarte mi invitación a jugar en Norteamérica en la liga juvenil.

-Espero u tengas el valor de soportarme. ¿Quién más quisiera tenerme a su lado todo el tiempo?- Siempre tan tierno.

-Yo quisiera ser.

**LISTOOOOUU~. Awwww Kazemaru me dio ternura. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad siempre me ha gustado ésta pareja. Se puede decir que es de mis favoritas yaoi si no es que la que más me gusta. Perdón si puse a Goenji y a Fubuki como "villanos", fue por el fic. Lo comencé a escribir hace como una semana y media pero por lo de los montones de exámenes apenas ayer y hoy lo terminé. A ver si les gustó el final, es que si se dieron cuenta siempre procuro terminar con la frase del título. Ya sólo me falta un examen ¡y seré liiiibre! Aviso, ya la semana que viene subiré el capitulo siguiente de "Written in the stars", después el de "Donde se juntan las espinas" y finalmente el de "Rictorious!" gracias a todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan en todos mis fics y a los que leen independientemente si comentan o no. Eso es todo por ahora. PEACE!**


End file.
